Tahoe
Category:New Polar Order Category:nations Colonization Starting in the 17th century, Europeans were exploring and settling the wild lands of the New World, in particular a distant land known only as California. Conquered by the Spanish, then the Mexican Empire, and finally the United States, California was colonized and inhabited by European people, mostly destroying the native inhabitants that once called it home. But this was also a time of turmoil in Europe. Wars of Religion, and in Ireland, British imperialism that drove millions into starvation and forced millions more to flee to the United States. One such group, known only as "Na Fianna" traveled to the United States with the goal of setting up a new nation, in the American tradition for Irishmen and Irishwomen who were dedicated to the old ways: Catholicism, Gaeilge, and Celtic Nationalism. They set their sights for California, and by 1845 nearly 10,000 Irish had settled in the Great Valley, in and around Sacramento, which they called Cruachan. Nationalism The members of Na Fianna in California were joined by thousands of other Irish immigrants to America, men and women who soon realized the dream of having a place they could call their own, since their original home was stolen from them. In 1848 California was annexed by the United States of America, an action that infuriated Na Fianna. In their thousands they protested, and soon open warfare shocked the nation. This first insurrection was quickly put down, however Na Fianna learned valuable lessons about warfare, and the leadership of Na Fianna felt that a stronghold was needed. So, once again a mass exodus took place. But by this time there were far to many people for all to move, and since many of them were well established in and around Cruachan (technically called Sacramento), more than 95% of the 500,000 Fenians stayed where they were. However, a small number of die hard members moved, along with the leadership (by this time Na Fianna was a mix between a political party and militia) moved a few hundred miles to the east, into the Sliabhraon (literally: mountain range). They settled on the southern shores of what was called Lake Tahoe. There, they stayed in constant contact with those still in the heartland of California, waiting for the day which they could spring their trap and have a nation of their own. Revolution In 1855, the situation was ripe for change. The Easterners were embroilled in conflict between North and South, endless politics that could only lead to one conclusion: warfare (something that eventually did happen in the form of the Civil War). The leader of Na Fianna, Padraic Mac Diarmaid (Patrick McDermott) decided it was time for revolution. On the foggy morning of May 1st, 1855, soldiers of Na Fianna attacked and captured forts held by American Military forces. Later that day, the General Council of Na Fianna convened the first Senate (parliament) of the Tahoe Republic. The Senate elected Padraic Mac Diarmaid as the interim Taoiseach (President) of the nation. Sacramento was soon captured and made the capital of the new nation Soon, though, American forces began moving into the interior of California, retaking territory that had recently been captured by the Garda Síochána (the name of the military of the new nation). By May 1858, the American Army was only 20 miles outside of the capital, Sacramento. Only 30,000 soldiers stood between the American Army and freedom. Then, a miracle. The 3rd Army, lead by General Eamon O'Duffy, returned from their campaign near the city of San Francisco, and attacked and defeated the superior American force. This stunning victory sealed the fate of the rest of the war. A few more battles took place, as did a number of ethnic cleansings on both sides, but the independence of the Tahoe Republic was sealed. During the war, the American government referred to the Fenian government as the Tahoe Republic, based off their headquarters at Vikingsholm on the shores of Lake Tahoe. The press soon picked up this oddity and the name has stuck and entered common usage as the primary name of the nation, soon to be made official. Tahoe from 1860-1900 In 1861, with the coming of Civil War to the American continent, the fledgling Tahoe Republic soon found itself at war again. During the interwar period there was a massive influx of nearly 2,000,000 immigrants, so numerically at least there was more equality between the Garda Síochána and the United States Army, which had once again decided to invade. More than 100,000 American soldiers in the Army of the Sacramento made their namesake city their target for the second time in 20 years, and this time they were successful. In this Battle of Sacramento there was no miraculous reinforcements and 50,000 Tahoe died defending the city. The victorious Americans burned the city and claimed it as the capital of California Territory once again. Soon though, they were bogged down in a partisan war, and by 1863 had moved out towards to the Administrative Capitol city of South Lake Tahoe. On a cold winters day, December 23 1863, the American Army of the Sacramento numbering 67,000 battled General Murphy's Army of Cuchulainn numbering 61,000. This time, the Tahoe were completely victorious, crushing the Americans in a pincer movement and driving them into the Klamath River. Today in Tahoe The Tahoe Republic is a large, progessive nation, lying on the western seaboard of North America, controlling much of the Pacific coast. It is a beautiful nation, notable for it's stunning natural and human environment. Ruled as a Presidental Republic, the Tahoe Republic is famous for it's very libertarian policies. It serves as a posterchild for many conservative nations around the world, as the Tahoe Republic has a very small, non-intrusive government, low taxes and a large military. A free market serves the nation well, and the corporate centers of Sacramento and San Francisco are some of the finest in the world. Tahoe does remain, however, a very socially conservative society. Abortion is illegal, as is homosexual marriage, and the Roman Catholic Church is the only nationally supported religious organization in the country. However, large Protestant and Druidist communities survive. Speaheading the government is President Seán Ó Déaghaidh. He is 36 years old and a veteran of Great War One, Two and Three. Crime is almost completely unheard of, thanks to the multitude of Tahoe policies that attack the symptoms and root of the problems. A well-equipped police force maintains order, and Tahoe's education system is the envy of the region. Violent crimes such as rape and murder are held in top priority, and violent convicts of the incredibly accurate criminal justice system are often executed as opposed to wasting resources. Gangs and dangerous subversive groups are targetted with similar tenacity. Civil crimes such as miscgeniation and corruption are treated in more financially based manner. All schoolchildren learn to speak both Gaeilge (Irish) and English as well as one more elective language (German is the most popular). Science, Mathematics, Literature and History are critical components of curriculum, although physical education, art and music are also focused upon. A strong sense of National unity, honor and integrity exists almost universally in Tahoe. Citizens are fiercely loyal to the National cause. Foreign influence is frowned upon, in an intellectual ethnocentric sort of manor. This is due to the racial and tribal homogeniety of this nation's history. The surrounding community views this culture as corrupt, but to the citizens of Tahoe, anything else would be destructive, degenerate, backwards and unthinkable. Likewise, citizens of Tahoe view other, more multicultural, socialist countries as corrupt and immoral, and think back upon their harrowing time under British rule in Ireland. Government As a Presidental Republic, there is a strong separation of powers within the government. The executive branch, lead by the President, has control over the military and makes sure that all laws passed by the Oireachtas are executed. The Senate is a unicameral legislature with its members elected directly, based on population, from the 18 counties. There are 162 members of the Senate in total. The President has full veto powers over any legislation passed by the Senate unless a 66%+1 majority is acheived when voting on the bill occurs. Senate members serve 2 year terms while the President serves a 4 year term. The Supreme Court defines the legality of all laws passed by the Senate, and has its 13 members elected for 7 year terms by the general public. The 18 Counties are responsible for all elections, tax collection, maintanance of public records, and local-level courts and laws within their borders, as well as providing law enforcement (through the County Sheriff and his deputies) to areas that do not lie within incorporated cities. All laws not given to the Federal Government are granted to the counties, and thus they have a great deal of power on internal affairs. Counties are comprised of Parishes, which in turn have municipalities defined as either rural, village, town, or city based on population and status. Very rarely does the Federal Government intervene in local affairs, as that is the realm of the counties. However, strict environmental and immigration laws are in place to keep the nation secure. The Federal Government mainly concerns itself with foreign affairs, and thus there is a very libertarian attitude in the nation. Abortion and gay marriage are banned, no form of welfare and there is no such thing as punishing people for a crime in which there is no victim.